


Together We Roam

by atouchofmagic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Road Trip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atouchofmagic/pseuds/atouchofmagic
Summary: Two lovers who dare to wander discover a hidden spot of magical bliss.





	Together We Roam

Alec pulled over to the side of the road so that he and Magnus could get out and stretch their stiff, tired limbs. 

Next to the winding road they were parked on was a huge expanse of dense woodlands.

“You up for a quick adventure?” Magnus asked, a playful smile on his lips.

One of the main reasons for this trip was so Magnus could show Alec that spontaneity didn’t always lead to trouble, that it could, in fact, lead to some of the greatest moments of one’s life.

Magnus also wanted Alec to know what it felt like to be (temporarily) free of his duties as a shadowhunter and a leader, to show him that there was more to life than fighting for the greater good and maintaining order. Not that those things weren’t important, just that even the hardest of fighters and workers need a break every now and then.

Magnus also knew they had both been under a tremendous amount of stress lately and had suggested to Alec that they take a vacation so they could recharge and reconnect since so much time had passed where they would only catch a few minutes here and there with each other. Alec agreed that some quality time together was much overdue. So he handed his position to Izzy for the time being, knowing she would do an impeccable job and make him proud while he was gone.

It wasn’t easy at first. Alec would hesitate, even decline, Magnus’s spur-of-the-moment adventures for fear of unpreparedness or possible dangers they would encounter, but eventually, as Magnus continued to remind Alec that they would be just fine and that the not knowing was part of the fun, Alec slowly began to let go and allow himself to enjoy whatever experiences lied ahead.

So that’s why, when Magnus proposed an impromptu exploration of some middle-of-nowhere woods, Alec didn’t hesitate. 

“Let’s do it,” he simply said, because he had come to learn that part of living life to the fullest meant surrendering to the uncertainties and having faith in the brief unknown. 

After Alec locked the car, they set off into the woods, not having a clue as to where they were or where they were headed.

The air was crisp and chilly, but with the sun still in the sky, slowly making its way downward in its usual arc, the little bit of sunlight streaming through the trees provided enough warmth for them to feel comfortably cool.

Alec let Magnus lead the way, content in watching him eagerly navigate unfamiliar territory. They trekked in silence, for the most part, save for the occasional rustling of leaves and crunching of twigs underneath their boots. 

Eventually, Magnus stopped and turned around, causing Alec to stop too. Then Magnus held out his ring-clad hand to which Alec quirked a brow.

“What can I say? My hand misses yours.”

“You’re disgustingly sweet sometimes.”

“I know. It’s why you love me.”

Alec smiled at that.

Once they clasped hands, they continued walking through the dark green woods, this time sharing soft pecks along the way.

When they came upon a small clearing, they were immediately awestruck by the sight before them. Hundreds of fireflies danced in the air, rapidly illuminating their soft, yellow glow, creating a magnificent display. This was just the start of their dazzling number, though, because the sky had transformed into a glorious twilight, in which the lights of the fireflies would soon come to act as twinkling stars set against a sea of black.

“Magnus, I’ve never seen anything like this. It’s breathtaking.”

“Alexander, in all my centuries of living, I’ve never had the pleasure of seeing anything like this either.”

Magnus lifted a finger and ever so gently coaxed Alec’s face to turn and look at him. “And I couldn’t be happier that it’s with you.”

Alec blinked, his eyes glistening with adoration for the wonderful man standing before him. He stared into Magnus’s yellow cat eyes and smiled, realizing he would have yet another beautiful memory to associate them with. 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else with anyone else,” Alec murmured, his words infused with nothing but the most heartfelt honesty.

Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s neck, covering his deflect rune, and the other on his waist, pulling him closer, while Alec placed both of his hands on Magnus’s waist, relishing in the warmth of the simple touch.

When their eyes closed and lips met, it felt like sparks going off inside their chests, crackling with the deepest love imaginable.

Once again, something so unexpected turned into something so unforgettable, and Alec had Magnus to thank for that, because without him, he doesn’t think he would have ever come to experience even a fraction of the overwhelming happiness he feels now. 

Alec never thought, in his wildest dreams, that he would ever get to have _this_ let alone anyone to love at all. 

But now, as he and Magnus stood together, holding one another, basking in each other’s love and the bright glow of the fireflies, Alec couldn’t imagine his life without Magnus by his side, forever guiding him into worlds unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
